Sunflowers and Moonstones
by polykhromatik
Summary: Very AU and post seasons: Buffy and Faith are doomed lovers cursed to be always together but forever apart. Inspired by a fictional medieval tale. Buffy and Faith were lovers until a cursed was put on them. Inserted and uploaded Prologue chapter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue to Sunflowers and Moonstones. I do not own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Can you believe those vampires!" exclaimed Buffy to Faith as she wiped off the dust from her jacket. "Who do they think they are?"

"I know what you mean, B," added Faith as she emitted a big yawn and shook her body to remove any lingering dust. "Do you believe that nonsense about being sparkly and all?"

Faith had never felt so beat. They had fought a horde of vampires and for awhile it had been touch and go but like a soccer match they had won at the last minute. She hoped she could find a place to sleep somewhere at UC Sunnydale and soon. The motel that she called home was on the other side of town and she wasn't sure if she was up to taking that long hike and she didn't want to thumb for a ride. Too many weirdos were out at this time of the night. Very exhausted, she would have considered sleeping on a park bench on campus, not that she hadn't done that before but she hated having a crick in her neck or a stiff back in the morning.

"Sparkly? Well I don't know about that. I thought they had more sparkage than usual," continued Buffy and paused for moment at the campus grounds when she recognized her dormitory. "Faith I have been thinking about something. . . It's really important. And this has been on mind lately."

"Same here," added Faith as she leaned against a lamppost. She wasn't the type to ask for a place to crash but she was on the verge of begging.

"Really?" said Buffy with enthusiasm as she stepped closer to Faith to better see her face.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to speak her mind. Steadying her breath, Buffy's heart skipped a beat hoping for the best. _Wouldn't that be so cool if she felt the same?_ But Buffy decided not to get her hopes too high but at the same time she couldn't help wishing.

"Do you want to go first?"

"No, you go first," said Faith.

As it was, she didn't want to jinx the mood. Lately they had been on friendly terms and Buffy seemed to be nicer than usual. And they were fighting on the same side rather than against each other.

"Go ahead B."

Then for reason her confidence abandoned Buffy and she couldn't speak. If she was in a play this would be equivalent to stage fright. She willed herself to speak but instead she squeaked and gasped. Faking a cough, she cleared her throat as she try to utter a word. Looking down at her shoes, she glanced back at Faith somewhat bashful and flushed in the face. She repeated this several times and until she worked up the courage to stand still and look Faith straight in the eye.

Inwardly she sighed in frustration. Here was a Slayer able to vanquish vampires and other demons and yet she couldn't utter a simple sentence that was in her heart. When it came to confronting monsters, she wasn't afraid. What's more, Buffy had experienced death twice but when it came to baring her heart, she was terrified.

"What is it B?" said Faith who at this time was struggling to stand up but noticed that Buffy suddenly became quiet, almost too quiet.

It wasn't like Buffy to be this still. She wondered if Buffy's Slayer instincts had picked up on something that she was too tired to discern.

"Okay here's the deal . . ." announced Buffy as she nervously wrung her hands together and took a deep breath. _It was now or ever she thought._

Groaning inwardly, Faith stood attentive thinking they were going on patrol again. _Please Buffy don't make me go on another patrol run._

"I'm going to my dorm room and take a shower. Then I will get in my bed under the covers naked. If you want to . . . if you want to have sex with me, knock at my door in 40 minutes. If not I'll be asleep. Plus I'll make sure Willow is not around. In either case the choice is yours."

Flabbergasted, Faith stood there with her mouth partly opened. Her eyes blinked several and then she rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Several moments earlier, she was on the verge of sleeping but now she was wide awake.

_Hot Damn B is this for real?_

Buffy was slightly trembling but she was glad she finally got this out of her. This had been going round and round in her mind and it felt good to come out and say it. However, this wasn't the exactly the way she had conveyed what was in her heart but it was close enough. Nor was it the most romantic spot.

Countless times she had rehearsed in her mind what and where she wanted talk to Faith. She'd thought about telling her at some secluded spot on campus, near the green house area adjacent to the outside garden. In her mind, it was the most romantic area. But Buffy had been so nervous. Her insides were gnawed at her to the point where she was losing weight and was having trouble sleeping so she decided to speak what was in her mind and heart.

Buffy simultaneously felt relief and exposed and now very vulnerable. When Faith didn't say anything, she steeled herself. The worst that could happen was that Faith would reject her.

_Please say something as she looked at Faith in earnest. Don't laugh at me._

"Wow B!" said Faith after a delayed reaction and very much alert now. The words had finally sunk in. "Did I hear you right . . . that you want me?"

Buffy nodded.

Stunned, Faith thought she heard Buffy said the wanted to hook up but she had to make sure. Being this tired she didn't know if her mind was playing tricks.

"You really do want me? Right?"

She nodded again and paraphrased what she said.

Faith was floored she had never pictured the "good girl" Slayer would even propose sex to her, the "bad girl" Slayer. Let alone show any interest and let alone so casually. That was Buffy for you. She worked in mysterious ways. However, Faith didn't question or complain at the suggestion and intently look at Buffy. Awhile back she'd given up on Buffy and decided just to work alongside with her. This was better than a birthday present.

_There must be a goddess of love and she's smiling down at us thought Faith._ _This is my lucky day._

Giddy, Faith gave out a sweet smile at Buffy. "Awh B that's beautiful," said Faith, was all she could say to compliment Buffy.

Buffy couldn't help but smiled back.

"I take that to mean a 'yes'," said Buffy and clapped her hands with delight. In her excitement, she started to walk briskly towards the college dormitory. There was no time to lose. _This is my lucky day, I'm so glad I finally said this._

"Wait B," shouted Faith. "I don't even know what room you're in."

"Oh yeah," giggled Buffy and she came back and whispered in her ear. Then Faith stood watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer sometimes otherwise known as the "Chosen One" sprinting up the steps.

"Geez she's got energy!" declared Faith and chuckled. "I hope I can keep up with her. I can't believe this happening," sighed Faith.

Then it occurred to Faith that she needed to freshen up as well. Fighting that pack of vampires had left her sweaty as well. In the commotion, it didn't occur to her to ask where she could clean up. The gymnasium was nearby, and she recalled using the ladies room once and she sprinted as well.

This might have been one of Buffy's personal best sprint. To the casual observer she looked liked a blur. But as it was she couldn't recall running across the dorm hallways, staircases and forcing her way through locked doors, she had too much on her mind. By the time she arrived, she was breathless and shaking when she saw her dorm door. Her keys jangled noisily as she fumbled for the right key and she finally threw open the door brusquely.

"Buffy!" said Willow and Tara in unison with surprise. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor with a series objects around them. Several small candles on the desks and dressers were lit.

"Oh!" said Buffy in slight disappointment as she switched on the overhead lights. "I didn't know you guys were in."

Willow shook her head as if to reprimand and remind her that this was her *night* at the dorm. Then Buffy vaguely remembered that Tara and Willow were going to practice some Wiccan magic or spell or something. She totally forgot that conversation; her mind had been elsewhere lately.

"Well hello to you too," said Willow slightly miffed.

"We thought you would be still patrolling?" said Tara softly.

"Actually we thought you'd be out all night long," added Willow, slightly annoyed. She thought she could have engaged in some extra activities with Tara now that were dating. Perhaps a "Do Not Disturb" sign was needed and maybe Buffy would get the *hint*.

"Lucky me, it was a quick night. But I don't have time to talk," said Buffy, rapidly and completely obliviously. "Something has come up . . .It's really important and I need both of you to leave – please," begged Buffy. "Like right now. I have to take a shower and get ready," pleaded Buffy.

"What?" asked Willow. "Wait what's going on?"

"I've got a date," confessed Buffy and ran up to her dresser. "I'm so excited!"

Willow and Tara looked at each other. "Now?"

"Uh Huh," said Buffy, as she rummaged through her dresser drawer.

Curious, Willow was dying to know. Buffy and Willow hardly kept secrets from each other especially when it came to dating.

"Buffy when did this happen?"

"I know, I know . . . .I know what this seems like but it just happened. I can't explain right now. It's a long story . . . Please you and Tara have gotta go. Shoot I've only 30 minutes and the room is a mess," said Buffy, frantically and darted nervously around the small room trying to tidy up and while at the same looking for clean clothes.

"Aren't you rushing into things a bit?" asked Willow as she studied Buffy scurrying about. There were times she didn't understand her friend and this was one of those moments.

Willow recalled one of Buffy's recent dates had been a disaster and subsequently she took it very hard, and was in the dumps for a few weeks. Buffy was like a wounded bird crying out in pain. Living with Buffy during those weeks had also been a pain. She moped, brooded, and sometimes wailed as she languished. It got to the point where Willow had to escape her dorm room and pester Tara. In the end, Willow and Tara had to play big sister and comfort Buffy to get her out of this funk.

"Nope," said Buffy as she gathered her bathrobe, a towel, and toilet articles. "I want this. This time it's for real."

Willow winced slightly; she'd heard those familiar words and looked to Tara for support. However, Tara shrugged her shoulders.

"Trust me Will. I'll tell you about this one day," said Buffy almost reading Willow's mind. "I'm going to be alright."

Seeing Buffy's determination, Tara stood up and started to gather the powder bowls and objects. "Sweetie let's go to my place . . . I have more ingredients."

Willow grumbled slightly. She had painstakingly laid out the ingredients and now they would have to start all over with the lesson. "Okay," conceded Willow. "Yeah, I get the message."

"I'll make it up to you," whispered Tara. "Practice makes perfect."

Willow smiled at her. She loved how Tara soft pearlence voice sounded; it made her tingled all over.

Embarrassed, Faith stood in front of Buffy's dorm door and was about to knock but hesitated. Silently cursing, she hated what she wore and was certain she looked unkempt making a fashion statement of some sorts.

At the gym, she requisitioned a clean pair of running shorts and a tee shirt from one of the girl's varsity team section of the gymnasium. Naturally, in her rush she chose an outfit that was ten sizes too large. It was very unflattering but she couldn't be too picky. It was that or go back to wearing her damp, soiled clothes that she was carrying in a gym bag.

Running her fingers through her damp tangled hair, she smoothed it as best she could. Without a brush or comb and a mirror, she could visualize what she looked like. There was nothing she could do; time was up. Not overly concern, she reasoned was going to ditch these oversized clothes very soon and jump in bed with Buffy and her hair would be mussed up. There was no need to stress out. Taking a deep breath, she knocked solidly on the door.

While her knocks were steady and sure, inside she felt terribly shy and skittish suddenly. She didn't know why she was so jumpy after all Buffy was the one who asked for her company and she wanted her as well. Then again, Faith wasn't the one who usually knocked on doors. That wasn't her style. Instead, she barged in or her impending lover would be the one knocking. Still it was rather unsettling to be on this side of the door knocking. However, she reassured herself that they both wanted each other. _Let the lovin start._

"Come in," said Buffy on the other side and she opened the door.

She had been on pins and needles for the last several minutes and a few times she placed her ear on her side of the door listening and anticipating Faith's arrival.

Smiling at first, Buffy grinned at Faith noting her attire. The oversized gym attire made for interesting contrast to Faith's black boots. Faith did likewise as she surveyed Buffy, she had never seen Buffy in pajamas. She couldn't envision Buffy was into pink fuzzy flannels.

The pink long-sleeved tunic with matching pants had white sheep leaping over fences and to top it off she wore fluffy bunny slippers that had big floppy ears. It was too cute and Faith had to stifle back a giggle but then she bit back. She must have been a spectacle with her ill-fitting gym clothes. However, she dismissed those silly thoughts and let herself be ushered in by Buffy.

At this moment, clothes didn't mattered as Faith bent down looking into Buffy's eyes. It was the person in the clothes and she readied herself for a kiss.

Roughly, thirty minutes earlier, Buffy had jumped into the shower taking to what amounted to a military shower. She would have preferred a Hollywood shower but couldn't afford that luxury; time was running out. She scrubbed from top to bottom until she was squeaky-clean. Especially behind the ears, her mother had always nagged and harped on her on that point so many times and now she could see the benefit. Putting more cleaning emphasis in those areas, she wondered if Faith liked to kiss near the ears or on the neck.

Afterwards, she brushed her hair, her teeth, and gargled with Listerine. Admittedly, she was a clean freak and somewhat of a perfectionist when she attempted to get ready. In hindsight, she should have asked for an hour as she was blow-drying her hair. Instead, rushed to get ready for the evening and searched high and low for something special to wear.

A huge pile of dirty laundry that was nearly her height was in the closet, so that was out of the question. She was glad that Tara had left some of her candles. The lavender and vanilla fragrance freshened up the room and the soft light gave off an intimate ambience. And the dorm room looked tidy, Tara and Willow had cleaned the room. Blessed them. She promised she would repay them.

In her eyes, the remaining clean clothes were left were unworthy for this special occasion. The clothes screamed too provocative or too bland. She grimaced when she saw that all she had was a pair warm and fuzzy pajamas. Why did it have to be the ones with the sheep? She kept telling her it wasn't important, moreover it wasn't like she had time to shop at Victoria's Secret given the spur of the moment. If things went right, clothes wouldn't be an issue as Buffy lifted her head to meet Faith's lips.

Buffy didn't know how long they were kissing but the room was slowly spinning and it was so exhilarating but yet peaceful. She couldn't find the words to accurately describe her feelings but she felt warmth, tenderness, and insatiable hunger. Instinctively, she put her arms around Faith's waist to hold on. Her senses were attuned as she focused her attention solely on Faith.

After awhile they both stopped to catch their breath and then awkward silence invaded the room. That silence increasingly became pronounced until it was unbearable.

"Where are my manners," began Buffy. "I haven't given you the 'grand tour' of my dorm room."

Taking Faith's hand, they stood still while she pointed out the highlights of the small dorm room.

"Over here is my school desk where I do homework when I can. This is my dresser and over there is the mini fridge. On that side are the closets."

"And don't forget this," said Faith with an impish smile as she patted the twin size bed in front of her.

"That's Willow's bed," said Buffy, with a lopsided smile.

Faith quickly removed her hands from the bed. It had been fifty-fifty chance, she thought the simple bed was Buffy's versus the one adorned with throw pillows and stuffed animals.

Absentmindedly, she picked one of the stuffed animals to keep her hands and fingers occupied to ward off her nervousness.

"That's Mr. Gordo," smiled Buffy.

Faith mouthed out a silent "Oh" and attempted to put him back on the same spot but the pink stuffed animal kept tumbling down from the pillows. Buffy finally picked him up and cuddled him for a moment but stopped.

After several moments passed by another awkward silence punctuated the room. "Are you thirsty?" blurted Buffy.

"Not really but if you are I have whatever you've got," said Faith who was beginning to be edgy again.

Buffy wasn't really thirsty instead she sat on the edge of her bed and Faith soon came over and did likewise. For once Faith was at loss, she didn't know if she should take the lead but instead waited for Buffy to do something. After all Buffy was the one who initiated this. Faith felt like she was back junior high fumbling for the first time. Why is it so difficult now? The more she waited the more anxious she felt.

"Does this make me look fat?" wondered Buffy as she glanced at her pajamas and stood up abruptly.

"I'm not sure," began Faith. "Let me see."

She never fully understood the context of that expression and thought it was it lame. A person's clothes had nothing to do with the person's body size. If someone was fat, it didn't matter if the clothes were too small or too big at the end of the day the person would still be fat. Coming from Buffy this made no sense whatsoever. She was a thin and was in great shape, and was a phenomenal fighter. Somewhat exasperated, Faith didn't understand why Buffy was so hung up on clothes.

"I was wondering though," said Faith watching Buffy turning around.

"What is it?" said Buffy suddenly anxious.

"How come you don't have any black sheep?"

"What?" said Buffy and became slightly touchy.

"I mean every flock has a black sheep in its fold," said Faith. "There should be at least one black sheep . . .," remarked Faith but stopped and bit her lip when she notice Buffy eyeing her oddly.

"These don't come with black sheep," announced Buffy proudly and crossed her arms. "And I don't want any."

"The real world has black sheep," murmured Faith and let the nagging silence filled the void.

Lowering her head slightly, Faith said nothing and then focused her eyes on her black boots. "Buffy do you want me to leave?"

"Oh Faith please don't go. Unless you don't want me," pouted Buffy who was at completely at loss and sat on the bed dejected.

"B you mean the world to me; I want you," began Faith as she turned to face Buffy. "The things that I want to do to you. You can't imagine . . ."

"What things?" said Buffy brightening up and held Faith's gaze. "What would you do to me?"

Tongued tied, Faith stumbled and choose her words carefully. "Well I would throw you down and. . ."

"A Throw down?" repeated Buffy, astonished.

"No not that kind of throw down . . . but . . ."

In her dreams and fantasies, she did have those wild thoughts of Buffy but now in the here and now it didn't seem appropriate. In fact, she was mildly embarrassed. Yet, she would have acted on those impulses without compunction with other lovers but then again those lovers were single-size serving lovers. Use them the once and move on. But with Buffy she felt so conflicted and bewildered.

"This is not coming out right," said Faith with frustration and starting to shake. "Okay part of me wants to do the nasty with you. I don't deny that but right now I don't want that so much. . . . B this is new to me what I'm feeling. Maybe I've seen too many romantic movies. Now I'm sounding like a lame ass sap."

"Sappy is good," said Buffy cheerfully and gently held Faith's trembling hand. "I hear it builds character."

"What now?" wondered Faith.

"Let's just get under the covers and go from there."

"I like that idea," said Faith and followed Buffy to bed.

While a twin bed could easily fit comfortably a person of average size but two individuals made it an interesting challenge. However, Faith and Buffy didn't care as they rested on their sides. After awhile they finally settled down in a comfortable position. Together on their sides in a spoon position, Buffy could hear the regular steady breathing from Faith from behind. The rhythmic soft breathing had a calming effect on Buffy. She surmised that Faith was already sleeping and didn't disturb her. When Faith's head hit the pillow and when she draped one of her arms casually around Buffy's waist, she went out like a light and Buffy eventually followed suit holding her hand.

The next morning Faith woke with a start when she heard the door open and shut. It took a few moments to realize that this wasn't her bed. It was too small. A soft smile emerged when Buffy come into view. Then it came back to Faith and she casually rolled over watching Buffy steady a tray with coffee, juice, and breakfast items on her desk.

Smelling the coffee, Faith sat up. "Good Morning B."

"Good morning Faith," said Buffy came to Faith bringing her a cup of the cafeteria coffee with a mega-size blueberry muffin and Oreo cookies. Having no idea what Faith ate for breakfast Buffy brought items that she liked.

"Are you going on patrol?" wondered Faith noticing Buffy's outfit, white tank and dark khaki cargo pants.

"No, I kinda wish I was but I have a class this morning and I don't have anymore clothes to wear."

Taking the coffee cup, Faith scooted over to let Buffy sit next to her. "I take it then that sleeping in is out of the question."

"Faith I would love to sleep in and skip a class but I can't afford to do so. As it is, I'm barely a C student. I don't want an academic suspension."

"Sounds bad," said Faith and drank some of the coffee.

Nodding silently, she took a sip of her coffee and nibbled on the muffin.

Faith respected that. College and college life was alien to her; while it was involuntary high school had been compulsory. In Faith's case, it had been a mandatory hell. She didn't not have any fond memories of high school and was glad that part of her life was behind her. Treated like an outcast, she was vilified based on her appearance, mannerisms, and accent. While she could put up with and dish back physical blows, the unrelenting sneers and contempt was crueler than a bloody lip.

Even before Faith dropped out, she quit carrying books; she didn't think that book learning amounted to much. In her mind she had given up. If anything, she learned more from the school of hard knocks. It was far more interesting than being bored out of your mind sitting in a mind numbing class. She wondered if she had one friend, maybe things would have turned out differently but it was no use at crying over spilt milk.

Now she was in good terms with Buffy, she was going to work hard to keep what she had with Buffy. She was at once thrilled and scared. Friendship and love was an unfamiliar territory for her. This time Faith wasn't going to give up; she would fight for Buffy not against her.

Seeing Buffy with books did give her a twinge of regret and she wondered if she was missing out. Perhaps she would ask Buffy one day to find out. She admired Buffy for going to college and while being a Slayer, a full-time unpaid job. Impulsively she gave her small kiss on her cheek.

Buffy sweetly smiled back. "What are your plans for today?"

"Plan A was to have sleep in with you. But plan B is now to do laundry," said Faith sardonically as she tugged at her oversized tee shirt.

"Sounds fun," chuckled Buffy.

"Looks like you need to do some laundry too?" observed Faith pointing to the Buffy's pajama top. From this distance, there was a black spot was on the tunic. Buffy turned to that direction. "The right arm must have hit black paint or something," added Faith.

"Oh that, I colored in a black sheep," explained Buffy.

"I thought you said you didn't want any?"

"I've changed my mind. Last night you made a good point; in the real world, they are black sheep. So, I don't want to exclude them and I thought I include at least one," said Buffy with a perky smile.

Spontaneously, Buffy bent closer and softly kissed Faith on lips; it was one of those barely there kisses. Sinking back on the pillows, Faith let herself be taken by Buffy's embrace. Their lips automatically made contact for another, longer and deeper kiss. As they continued to kiss, their kissing became more ardent. This time the room was spinning around for Faith and she had to hold on to Buffy.

Breathless, Faith rolled downed the window from her pickup truck for some air and blinked rapidly for several moments. Moments later, she took out a gift card from jean jacket addressed to Buffy and placed within the journal, Faith took a deep breath and sat up straighter. While their 'first time' didn't happen until later this moment always had a special place in Faith's heart.

Sitting still, she held on to that precious memory before she realized she had to get out. She didn't have to look at her watch to know what time of day it was. While the fading afternoon light was a dead give away it was the sounds and smells that preceded the evening that caught her attention.

She murmured, "Happy Anniversary Buffy," before she got out of the pickup truck.

The black wolf looked up at Buffy occasionally as she was carrying two plastic bags. Ever once in awhile she forcefully nudged her nose towards one of the bags. The smell of a warm dinner was driving the wolf slightly insane and her mouth was watering. Occasionally she would fluctuate between whining and growling. A few times, she barked.

"That's enough Wolf!" admonished Buffy loudly and glared sternly at the black wolf. "That's mine!" She held her position and eyed the wolf silently.

_I swear I could strangle you at times thought Buffy as she stared down harshly at the black wolf for several moments. For crying out loud you're not a dog._

Conceding, the wolf lowered its body in a submissive posture. When the wolf fully backed down and Buffy was satisfied, she resumed walking. This was an unrelenting mental battle of the wills. The wolf was always challenging her in subtle as well in overt ways testing Buffy to see what her weaknesses were.

The moment Buffy yielded an inch Wolf would seize a mile. Buffy had to put constantly the Wolf in its place. It couldn't be helped this was the wolf's nature and Buffy came to realize that. It required considerable amount patience on Buffy's part. And, if she didn't respond accordingly and quickly she knew instinctively the black wolf would assert control over her. So, Buffy had always had to act like the alpha wolf.

Many years back she recalled watching nature shows with the Scoobies when nothing else was on the TV. The alpha or the top animal be it a carnivore, omnivore or herbivore always had to maintain control of his or her position if not it would be ousted or in most cases killed off. Eat or be eaten. The alpha didn't become the alpha by being the nice guy and instead it resorted to being ruthless to survive. Ultimately and instinctively this was for the survival of the particular species.

"Damn that's my problem," lamented Xander, as he sat between Buffy and Willow. He reached for a handful of popcorn. "No wonder I'm not getting any. I'm not the alpha. Women see me as this omega. Can you spell loser with a capital L."

"You don't want to be an alpha," said Willow, as she reached for some licorice flavored twizzlers. "It's overrated; they have a short lifespan. If the stress doesn't kill you some young whippersnapper will rip your throat out," added Willow. "Count me out." Her eyes widen when the dominant wild dog pounced on the rival with its jaws reaching for the exposed throat.

"Yeah but the perks," said Xander, as he watched intently the alpha dog shredding the rival to pieces and reached for another handful of popcorn. "They get the first pickings at the kill and they get to screw every female in the pack."

Xander received a double elbow ribbing from either side and he bared his teeth and mockingly growled at Willow and Buffy. "Ouch!"

"We love you just the way you are," added Buffy, as she watched just as attentively and then patted Xander affectionately.

"That's easy to say miss alpha," said Xander who was not buying this and was now absorbed at watching a new scene showing lions circling a wildebeest. "At least you're getting some."

"I'm so hungry," said Buffy ignoring Xander's last remark and was now engrossed as she watched the pride of lions gathering around the downed animal.

"Pizza or Mexican?" asked Willow rather bored.

"Make sure it has meat," emphasized Buffy, as she saw the lions sink their teeth into the animal. "Lot's of meat."

"We can order both," suggested Willow after some consideration.

"Good choice," concurred Xander, as he licked his lips.

In the ensuing years, Buffy consumed her meals alone and she didn't feel guilty when she ate in the presence of the black wolf. Faith had explicitly said not to feed the 'faithful companion'. However, Buffy also stated the same thing not to feed the 'feathered friend' no matter how fussy the bird of prey behaved. Neither wanted to interfere or encourage feeding wild animals.

Buffy had planned to eat dinner in peace this evening; she had a taco and a burrito with a large cherry Coke. However, she didn't want to go back to the red pickup truck, especially not tonight. Faith had ordered a gift for Buffy and she had picked it up at JCPenny. Buffy had an idea what it was but decided to let herself be surprised as she carried the gift-wrapped package. Nowadays she needed as much cheering up as possible.

Deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice a garden; it wasn't long after when she rounded the curb when she noted a pleasing aroma coming by way of a gentle breeze. The night air permeated the atmosphere with various sweet fragrances from the plants.

Puzzled, she backtracked and was astounded. A garden with white flora shone intensely with the half moon as a backdrop. Beds of white blossoms swayed lightly as if they were greeting Buffy. Her ears perked up on hearing gurgling water. Turning her head in that direction, she could barely make out what appeared to be a small waterfall. And in the middle of the garden was a gazebo. Too bad this garden was in someone's private residence.

Enthralled, she stood there gazing at the garden taking in the intoxicating scents and surreal sights. She could detect night-blooming jasmine, giving off a rich voluptuous aroma overwhelming the senses. When she sniffed again she noted that it fragrance wasn't that profound and attributed to her olfactory cells were overwhelmed. While not white, Lavender bushes acted as a visual accent richly adorning the white flora. Straight and clean, the scent was consistent. If you could taste the smell, jasmine flower would be a honey or like a very sweet white wine where the lavender had a flavor of dry red wine. Idly, she snapped a flower or two of lavender and rolled in her fingers allowing the essence to linger longer.

Nearby salad-plate-size white blossoms that opened in the evening and because the half moon was present, they had a propensity to glow. Even her blond hair shimmered and her faithful companion's black fur gave off a lustrous appearance. This place had an eerie aura, almost ethereal quality as the lunar light shone. The constant play of the moonlight undulating between shadows and luminous rays revealed the dynamism of this nocturnal world. The wispy strands of silver clouds participated in the night show as they drifted across the dark inky sky sometimes muting the shinny orb.

She wasn't afraid of the supernatural rather she embraced it. Exposed to the good, the bad, and the ugly side of magic was nothing new to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But it was moments like these that gave her pause. In a time that seemed long passed, she was brought up to smell the red roses but never appreciated or had the time. Her new color palette were shades of whites, blacks, and silvers. This was her world now; the moon was her sun.

Immensely moved by the natural chiaroscuro of this mid-summer nocturnal oasis she stood enchanted.

Her heart swelled with joy and Buffy couldn't help but sigh with longing. "Ooh's . . . Aah's . . . Wow's."

If she had a place to call home, she could envision having a garden like this. She heard these types of gardens were called 'moon' or 'evening' gardens. Then for no apparent reason, Wolf leapt over the white fence into the garden.

"Wolf!" said Buffy in an angry whisper. "Come back here!" Whether the wolf heard or not it disappeared in the garden. "Wolf!"

She shook her head vehemently. The moment she let guard down Wolf would take advantage of the situation. Buffy vacillated whether to follow as she leaned over the fence. While she didn't want anything to happen to the wolf, she wondered if the homeowners were in. Those fears and more plagued Buffy. The black wolf could be such a pain in the arse.

Buffy walked around until she found the entrance to the garden and stood there for a moment hesitating. When she didn't hear or see any indications of the occupants, she took a chance and entered the moon garden in search of the mischievous wolf. She hoped it wouldn't cause further mischief. All she needed was dogfight with a dog or worse a skunk or even worse, a double barrel shotgun pointed at her.

With the moonlight her only light source, she treaded carefully in the garden calling out for wolf. Every once in awhile she saw Wolf stalking and slinking about and it would disappear among the shrubbery and flowers. Then Buffy heard some splashing sounds catching a glimpse of the wolf before it darted off again. She wasn't too worried. She had been accustomed Wolf or her faithful companion's mannerisms; no doubt, it was staking and marking the new territory as its own.

A moment later, she heard Wolf flushing her quarry. By the sound of it, she surmised it was a rodent. Initially shocked at Wolf's ferocity, she hardly batted an eye anymore but at the same time she didn't care to know what Wolf was doing.

There was no point in chasing the wolf; she was too fast to keep up with. Eventually Wolf would come back to her. Intrigued, Buffy followed the path that lead to the center of the garden and repaired herself to the gazebo. Seeing no harm, she rested on the octagon bench. In the dark, she couldn't tell what type of wood it was but it had a smooth texture to the touch. Famished she started to devour her meal and took out a penlight from her satchel. She also pulled a journal and started to read the latest entry.

_Hey B,_

_I hope you got the gift. Happy Anniversary!_

_I Love You,_

_Faith_

Taking out the gift, she tore at the wrapping. Feeling the soft material, Buffy earlier assumptions had been correct. A tunic with sheep and matching bottom was folded in soft tissue paper.

She studied the flannel pajamas with the penlight and started to laugh.

Instead of the usual white fuzzy sheep, there were few black sheep among the majority of the white sheep. On a whim, she put them on for size and they fit just right.

"I wish you were here to see this," said Buffy, softly hugging herself and sat back.

Curling in a ball, she sat still taking in the evening air and ambience. Without batting an eye, she recognized the clippity clop sounds of the four-legged predator ascending the wooden stairs. Wolf had returned and sat below Buffy's feet resting her head on her front paws keeping her eyes open.

"Did your rounds didn't you?" said Buffy rhetorically watching Wolf grooming her paws.

Then Wolf tilted her head up slightly. Buffy would like to believe the black wolf could comprehend her words but she doubted it. After three years, she knew better. Wolf did as Wolf pleased.

"I'll take the first watch and you sleep," added Buffy automatically and began to write in the journal.

_Dear Faith,_

_Thank you for this. I wish _

Shaking, she stopped writing and a moment later, she attempted to write again but gave up. Painful emotions wrack her body and she took a series of quick gasping breaths to maintain control. Mentally weary, she rested her face on her knees trying to forget.

Sensing her distress, Wolf woke up and clambered onto the bench. She stood sentinel while Buffy fitfully slept.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: I do not own the characters. **

_Anonymous Poem (translated from Italian)_

_Each morning, in Africa a Gazelle wakes up._

_It knows it better run away from the Lion or it'll be killed._

_Each morning, in Africa a Lion wakes up._

_It knows it better run after the Gazelle or it'll die of hunger._

_When the Sun rises, it does not matter if you are a Gazelle or a Lion you better start to run._

_

* * *

_

Faith was driving on interstate highway, I-20, when she sharply took the next exit. It was late afternoon as she sped down the off-ramp. Looking for a secluded area, she drove until she found a less populated part of town and by the time she stopped, it was almost sunset. Satisfied with the location, she parked her full-sized red, pickup truck deep in the woods.

Overhead a bird of prey was circling and it screeched a few times. The hawk had been soaring and coasting on the late afternoon, thermal updrafts. As Faith walked to the back of the truck with two travel bags, she glanced up briefly and saw it circling down.

Taking out a travel bag, she started to undress and fold her clothes nonchalantly. Then she took out another travel bag and placed it on the flatbed part of the truck. A sunflower that she cultivated earlier from an abandoned field was draped over the travel bag with the stem carefully tucked underneath the handles. With the remaining sunlight filtering through the leaves, she took out a journal and quickly jotted a few notes. Then a golden hawk landed on the pickup truck hopping to the flatbed part where it finally perched on the edge not far from Faith.

Faith set aside the journal and sat quietly as she paid attention to the bird. It was time again and she waited patiently as it became darker. She couldn't see the sun but she knew instinctively it was time to get ready. It wasn't easy as she looked at the golden hawk and after three years it still wasn't easy. Sometimes she would speak at these moments. Other times she couldn't speak; it was too emotional and it would make her upset so she would sit still and silently gaze at the bird.

Then the hawk came closer and landed on her forearm. Faith could feel the hawk's strength as its talons gripped her. Unafraid she let the bird find its balance. However, the bird was gentle as it perched on Faith's forearm; she only felt a tender squeeze as the hawk balanced itself. Faith put up a brave face for the sake of the bird.

Then Faith relaxed and felt herself change. In the beginning, using her willpower she fought the change but yielded knowing that it was futile. Now all she could do was hold back that impulse and let go, and accept the inevitable. Every time this happened, she tried to remember all these parts but her mind and body would transform so fast she could never retain all the details. Instead, it was more of a blurry dream, which eluded her. Then a moment later, the sun disappeared below the horizon.

Buffy took a deep breath and stretched, and quickly sat up. Shivering in the cold twilight, she hugged herself and took a moment to gain her bearing as she looked at her surroundings. Finding her travel bag, she unzipped it taking out her clothes. As she dressed in the dark, Buffy heard a wolf howl nearby. Untroubled, with a flashlight as a source of illumination, she started to brush her hair as she looked at a small mirror. Putting on an oversized leather coat, she checked to make sure she had her weapons before venturing out. She saw the journal lying nearby and looked at the latest entry.

"So, we're in Texas, now," said Buffy, as she finished reading the journal entry.

Hearing a rustling sound, Buffy turned in that direction and she heard a wolf as it made its way through the fallen leaves and finally saw it approach her. The wolf stopped and studied Buffy for a moment and Buffy did likewise. She could see it was a black wolf and unafraid she started to walk. Then the black wolf caught up and walked beside Buffy as she began to explore the area with the sunflower in her hand.

When Buffy put the last of the shopping bags on the back of the pickup truck it was nearly dawn. It had been an uneventful night when she had scouted this new place and decided to go shopping instead at one of those big box, megastores that was opened 24/7. She hoped this area was not like Louisiana. Longing for a break, they had been on the run from demon bounty hunters as well as busy dealing with vampires in that state. Faith said there were more jobs in Texas and she was right as Buffy placed a few newspapers on the passenger seat.

Feeling the first cold breath of fall, Buffy took out several warm blankets and wrapped them around herself as she sat down on the bed of the truck. She took out few food items and started to have a quick bite to eat. As part of her nightly vigilance, she watched the night sky slowly begin to get lighter and the stars grow fainter. Then the black wolf leapt on the bed and curled up against Buffy, and within moments closed its eyes.

It wouldn't be for another hour and half before the sun would emerge from the horizon. Buffy could already hear the steady breathing of the sleeping wolf and gently ran her fingers through the warm fur. She refrained from hugging the wolf and let it sleep. Instead, she steeled herself and let herself rest, as she lay close against the wolf.

These moments were always the loneliest and hardest for her; it left her miserable. Sometimes Buffy wept other times she held back and cried inside. However, she always had hope even though it hurt inside and it appeared hopeless. When it was a little lighter, she took the journal and started to write. Then on cue, the black wolf opened its eyes and looked at Buffy.

That morning Faith woke up shivering and saw why. A thin layer of frost covered the pickup truck and she snatched several blankets that were lying nearby. Wrapped in blankets, she quickly crawled through the crew cab portion of the truck, and got dressed. She started the pickup truck letting it warm up and began to read the journal. Next to her were newspapers with employment and house rentals circled with a few notes. On the passenger seat, wrapped in a newspaper was a bouquet of autumnal flowers: white Autumn Crocus, Moonflowers, purple-fruited Beauty Berry, and Lilyturf. As Faith ate a cold sandwich, she admired the flowers.

"Thanks B," said Faith, as she sniffed the flowers.

When Faith looked at the potential employment leads, she had a sense of hope. Maybe she could get something more permanent instead of being a day laborer and hopefully they could shake off their pursuers and lead a normal life. Anxious to start her day, she glanced at the morning light as she sipped on some lukewarm coffee courtesy of Buffy.

"You're a godsend, I owe you one," said Faith, as she read a hastily written note from Buffy.

She had an appointment with a jobsite foreman this morning. Last evening Buffy had made a call inquiring about a position at a construction site.

After working a week, it was payday and Faith had received her first paycheck at the jobsite. Too her, it was this sense of accomplishment. She had never been at a job as long as a week let alone earn a paycheck. Admittedly, it was good to earn a steady, income as Faith as privately stashed the cash. While, this physical labor paled to what she was good at least she received a paycheck compared to being a Slayer. However awhile back, she learned a lesson when she took a different path.

One time, Faith had employed another method of getting cash. When Buffy found out, she was angry and disappointed at Faith, so much so she ceased writing her nightly entries. Buffy insisted not to take the easy way out and then cease to communicate with Faith. At first Faith held her ground and insisted she wasn't taking from any particular person but rather from a faceless bank. However, Buffy remained silent. Heartbroken, Faith wrote back pleading for forgiveness and begging her to write back. She couldn't bear the isolation anymore.

Now when Faith worked, she found it passed the time without thinking too deeply of her predicament. She also had to remind herself she had to think in terms of 'us' instead of 'me'. Looking at the blue sky, she wished she could celebrate with Buffy.

"Faith, you're welcome to join us for a drink at the bar later on," said the foreman, as he interrupted Faith's thoughts.

As much as Faith wanted to hang out with the guys and enjoy a drink or two, she couldn't as she glanced at her watch.

"Love to, but I'm still trying to find a place to rent," lied Faith. She knew that would never happen. References and background checks were being used more often to rent a place. "Maybe I'll stop by later."

The foreman understood and didn't give her grief. He had been impressed with Faith's work. She didn't complain when she did all the heavy lifting or move the debris away. It was dirty, backbreaking work.

"Take care, Faith," said the foreman. "See you next week."

A small, wiry man came beside Faith as she entered her pickup truck. "Hey Faith, I hear you're looking for a place to rent."

Faith turned to him. "Yeah Phil I am . . . what's up?"

"I know a place real cheap place; it's super clean," began Phil. "And it's quiet."

Faith considered him for a moment. "I'll think about it."

It's not that she would take him up on his suggestion. In any other circumstances, she would have said yes. But she was in a vulnerable position; she had a hawk to protect.

"If you change your mind I'll be with the gang at Crazy Coyote."

When Faith had finished her errands early, she decided to stop at the Crazy Coyote Saloon. She had time to kill. Moreover, she did not look forward to be alone during the last moments of daylight especially on a crisp, clear fall day. Autumn days had always been her favorite part of the season as she noted changing colors of the leaves.

Outside the on the terrace the work crew were already drinking. Atop the Crazy Coyote perched on a weather vane was a golden hawk. In the afternoon sun, the bird of prey was preening itself. Noticing the bird, Faith tipped her head to the bird. Suddenly on alert, the hawk's keen vision detected motion beyond the parking lot and its fierce eyes focused on the movement. A split second later the hawk took off flying in pursuit of the prey.

Crazy Coyote Saloon was a combination sports bar and grill. Inside large flat screen, TVs were showing sports high lights as she went in. She went inside to catch up on the news but then something her caught her attention. A loud vocal argument had erupted outside.

"What's this all about?" murmured Faith, as she went to investigate.

Cornered against the wall Phil was facing off a few men. Some of the construction guys came next to Phil to back up him and the argument became louder.

"Trouble," muttered Faith as she stepped outside and assessed the situation. "Can't even have a drink in peace," announced Faith in a loud voice.

"Faith?" asked one of the strangers. "If isn't Faith Lehane . . . Didn't know ya made in the lonestar state? There was rumor you survived the gator farm *accident*; no hard feelings I hope."

"You're lucky you're on that side of the bar. You should crawl back the under rock where come from you murderous knuckle dragger."

Instead of responding, he threw a beer bottle at Faith but she ducked in time.

Then it became a mad house, as the brawl broke loose with Faith in the thick of it. She found Phil being pounded by one of the thugs and kicked him in the ass sending him sprawling to the ground. She pulled Phil away from the fight and told to him to get. Tables were upended and chairs were hurled as the brawl escalated.

"Faith, watch out!" shouted Phil.

Blindsided, Faith was sucker punched in the face and was sent sliding across a table.

By the time she got up, she saw the golden hawk do a nosedive and then at the last moment displayed its talons before it struck the interlopers. While the hawk kept swooping down, Faith kicked and punched her way through the knot of fighters. Then she heard what sounded like police sirens and quickly made off to her truck.

"Hey Faith wait up. . . please," said Phil, as he ran after Faith. "I could use lift."

"Come on hurry," said Faith. Without thinking twice, Phil threw his duffle bag in the truck and jumped in.

The hawk continued to plunge down again into the fray and then it soared away following the red pickup truck.

"What was all that about?" asked Faith, as she wiped her cut lip.

"Hmm . . . I'm kinda in trouble."

"Yeah that's obvious!" said Faith, as she drove fast on a side street. "What else?"

When Phil clammed up and didn't say a word, Faith slammed on the brakes and then grabbed him. She didn't have time for this.

"I want the truth or else I'm throwing you out . . . right here." Looking aghast Phil, saw a deep ditch.

"Okay, okay I'm a thief," began Phil. "Not long ago I pick pocketed what I thought were nobodies. I didn't know they were big time criminals honest. If I'd known I wouldn't have. These criminals are connected to the underground . . . quite a hellhole."

"Yeah . . . go on."

"That place is kinda of hellish. I found it by accident when I squeezed into the drains as I was escaping. It was a miracle that I made it out," shuddered Phil, as he recalled the slimy ordeal. "They're strange folk underground. Not normal looking."

Faith sat back and contemplated her situation.

"How do you know these thugs?" asked Phil cautiously.

Faith ignored him and began to drive again, and began to think of an escape plan. But there was no time for that. The sun was low already with light filtering through the autumn leaves. Just when she and Buffy thought they were ahead something or someone throws them off. She hated being put in this kind of jam without the time to react and now started to wonder about the golden hawk.

Up above in the blue sky the golden hawk was following the red pickup truck, 'Big Red'. As it soared over the autumn forest, the hawk streamlined its body aerodynamically by maneuvering its wings and tail feathers to conserve energy. When Big Red popped in and out of view on the county road, the hawk adjusted its flight as it tracked the truck's movements.

With Big Red parked discreetly parked behind a few trees hidden from view, Phil walked around to survey his surroundings. He was about to start up a conservation with Faith but abstained when could he tell by her demeanor that said, _don't talk to me now_.

Without saying much, Faith quickly settled to her late afternoon routine. Phil offered to help but Faith couldn't be bother; she didn't have much time. While he wasn't offended he was curious about Faith as he pitched his tent. He also could sense a frantic urgency on Faith's movements while she maintained a cool detachment, which made him slightly on edge for no reason. Her eyes had a faraway, pensive look and he wondered what was going on.

"I remembered seeing a river when we came in," began Phil, with care. "Umm Faith . . . If you're not needing me, I'll be at the river washing up."

"Yeah that's a good idea . . . I'll be taking a walk," said Faith. "And be careful out there."

After he disappeared in the forest, in of one of the travel bags, Faith took out a heart shaped locket. She looked briefly at the pictures with the fading light. Holding the locket in her hand, she murmured, "One day . . ."

Then profound sadness filled Faith's face as she watched the salsa red sun descend.

Relaxed after a tumultuous day, Phil had finished washing up at the river and was on his way back to his tent. A week ago, he told Faith about this wildlife area and to his surprise Faith took his advice. He didn't realize that she actually spent week out here. Relieved to have a few moments of peace his thoughts drifted back to Faith. Bemused she was enigma to him.

As Phil walked back, he heard twigs and branches snapping, and leaves rustling about. Startled he stopped to listen in the dark forest. When he didn't hear other sounds other than his breathing he proceeded to walk again. However, he proceeded carefully when he recalled Faith's warning. When he heard more sounds, he became more nervous and spoke in several voices to mimic so it appeared that he was part of a group.

"Hey Johnny, what d'ya think that was?" asked Phil.

"Ah Bo, I see you brought your bow," declared Phil.

"I have my shotgun," announced Phil.

Several times, he almost ran off but he picked a large stick and started to talk louder. In part, this helped him alleviate his fears as he walked in the forest.

When he reached the campsite, he didn't see Faith.

"Faith," whispered Phil, loudly. "Faith!"

Then the forest became hushed, almost too quiet. The normal nightly hubbub had disappeared and had given way to deathlike silence. The small hairs at the back of his neck had risen and now his gut ached. Feeling an adrenaline rush and not thinking straight he backed away towards Faith's truck.

He didn't get far when a heavy hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. The stranger's mouth reeked of death and its face became contorted exposing sharp, long teeth. Then it bared its fangs as it started to clamp down on Phil's neck. Like a mouse, he shrieked and wildly squirmed away falling to the ground, and scampered away.

Just when he thought, he'd never live to see another day, a wolf leapt over him landing on the attacker tackling him to the ground.

"Wolf, wolf," squeaked Phil. Shaking, he could barely move. "Faith, help! Faith where are you!"

Then a human figure in a hooded, leather duster came up running pass Phil. The figure fought and then impaled the attacker with a sharp object. A moment later, the attacker dissolved into dust. Exhausted and not believing his eyes Phil passed out.

When he woke up, he saw a lone figure near the campfire that appeared to be cooking. The aroma of food beckoned him making his stomach growl. Rubbing his forehead, he wondered if this had been a bad dream.

"Faith?"

The figure dressed in the leather coat turned around and he jumped back.

"Oh my god," said Phil, startled. He put up arms up in defense. "You're not Faith."

The figure carefully got up facing Phil and calmly said, "No I'm not."

As the stranger slowly pushed back the hood, Phil relaxed his stance when he saw it woman. Phil slowly approached her to get better view. Almost immediately, he became captivated and rather taken by the ethereal beauty that stood in front of him. He had never seen someone so lovely, so fair, and so slender. Her blonde hair shimmered against the campfire and her eyes were mixture of hazel with flecks of olive. It was surreal, her skin was porcelain white but her eyes were sad. He wondered what in the world she was doing here?

Intrigued, he asked, "Who are you?"

Instead of answering, she asked, "You know Faith?"

Phil nodded and then heard a wolf howl in the distance and suddenly he became agitated. Was that the wolf he saw earlier or was that a dream? Not knowing for sure he wondered if this was this the mysterious woman who fought earlier?

"Shoot, I didn't know there were wolves in these parts. I wish I had a gun," said Phil nervously.

"The wolf won't hurt you if you stay with me and won't cause trouble if you don't cause trouble to me."

"Okay, if you say so miss . . . but just to let you know wolves are wild creatures. I don't want to be eaten," added Phil.

"I understand your concerns," she added. "But this wolf is different and special. This wolf protects me."

"Miss you shouldn't make assumptions about wolves. Pardoned my pun this may come back to bite you."

Saying nothing, the mysterious woman smiled and sat back down near the campfire. He sighed inwardly wondering what this was about. He thought Faith was unusual but this woman was just as strange but hopefully not in a weird, axe murderer way. Then she took a small bowl with stew and gave to him. Unperturbed by the occasional wolf howls, she picked up another bowl for herself.

"How do you know Faith?" she began.

Before he replied, he studied the mysterious woman again to try to read her impassive face.

"From work . . . But you two know each other?" he asked and took the stew.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"I guess we have something in common. Let me introduce myself I'm Phil Gaston, hail from Kentucky but I go by the moniker Mouse on account of my stature," began Mouse. "Couldn't make the football team and military said I was too underweight." He refrained from saying little man or tiny man as he was picked on.

The woman sat back down and listened.

"You see I can squirm in tight places makes me kinda of useful in tight situations. Get paid nicely. For instance in a construction site, I get in tight places that no one can or wants to. Then I found out I wasn't the only one who could. Faith could do it too. We were working at the same jobsite. But she's different from the guys many ways. Man she is so strong she can pick up an I beam, all by herself. Puts the men to shame and none of them will bother her. Wish I had that strength. You might say I'm her best bud. I hang out with her"

The woman laughed softly and shook her head. Phil stopped when she heard her laugh; it had a nice ring to it. Accompanying her laugh was a charming smile.

"So, you're best buds with Faith are you?" she chuckled. "You hang tight with her?"

"Yep," said Phil proudly. "We go back."

"Funny she's never mentioned you before."

"Umm . . . well . . . maybe, she's the shy type," defended Phil. "Sometimes she could be modest."

Then the woman laughed out loud and Phil looked around nervously.

"Shy? Modest?. . .Oh come on . . .Faith is never shy . . .She's in your face whether you like it or not."

Phil conceded; he had lied big time and had been caught red handed.

"Well okay. I may have misspoken."

"Yeah right."

"Okay. I lied. I know her briefly at the jobsite."

"You're forgiven," she said sweetly.

"Thanks kind of you . . . uh miss."

"But don't lie to me about Faith because I'll know if you do," she said in a serious tone.

"I promise," said Phil, finally.

When she took out a switchblade from her boot, Phil involuntary backed however he relaxed his stance when she started to slice open an apple. He became quiet and thought about the wolf, again and gulped for air.

"By the way where is Faith?"

"She's around."

Then he heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching. "Don't you think she's being reckless to be out and about when there's a wolf lurking nearby?"

"I have confidence in Faith." she said and gave the other half of the apple to Phil. Ever so often, the wolf howled desolately and would occasionally startled Phil.


End file.
